


Mad World

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Award Winners, Beaches, Character Study, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Weather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raindrops coursed in miniature rivers down the window pane, each drop holding a distorted reflection of the world before succumbing to gravity, collecting in a growing pool on the ledge. Florida locals had been surprised to wake up  and see the normally clear skies clouded over with thick gray pillows bursting at the seams with moisture. The humidity had rocketed as the first drops fell, but lessened when the rain persisted and fell hard and steady, drumming on rooftops, tapping on windows. Occasionally a thunderclap sounded, followed by lightning. Palm branches hissed as they brushed together in the wind, the sound nearly drown out by waves pounding the shore outside the mansion, completing nature's symphony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lyrical Violet for her beta work and hand holding. Additional thanks also to KernilCrash, VTNJScaper/deb, Casper F. Joke/susan, HezmanaGirl, Got Leviathan and Asharah over at terrafirmascapers.com for offering clever suggestions as to how John could answer the phone. Lyrics taken from the song Mad World preformed by Gary Jules.
> 
> Winner of Drama: Second Place in the Terra Firma 2007 Fanfic Awards.

  
_All around me are familiar faces_   
_Worn out places, worn out faces_   
_Bright and early for their daily races_   
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_   
_And their tears are filling up their glasses_   
_No expression, no expression_   
_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_   
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_   


  


* * *

Raindrops coursed in miniature rivers down the window pane, each drop holding a distorted reflection of the world before succumbing to gravity, collecting in a growing pool on the ledge. Florida locals had been surprised to wake up  and see the normally clear skies clouded over with thick gray pillows bursting at the seams with moisture. The humidity had rocketed as the first drops fell, but lessened when the rain persisted and fell hard and steady, drumming on rooftops, tapping on windows. Occasionally a thunderclap sounded, followed by lightning. Palm branches hissed as they brushed together in the wind, the sound nearly drown out by waves pounding the shore outside the mansion, completing nature's symphony.

Aeryn sighed, pacing past the bedroom window for the umpteenth time. She glanced out and saw the watery world, but it did not register in her mind. She forced herself to sit down, wiping clammy hands on her pants. Not her own favored black, but Earth's version of leathers, known as jeans. Everyone on this planet seemed to wear them. Despite her initial misgivings, she actually found them quite comfortable. She had accepted Olivia's offer of clothing, donning them because that was the custom here, not at all  because she had been hoping that John would notice; would look at her, truly look at her, not the brief glances he'd given her since she returned to Moya. Maybe clothing would make a difference and make him remember the last time she had worn Earth clothes.

Her head dropped, long raven hair caressing her cheek, falling over her shoulder. Earth wasn't what she had expected. The humans reaction to alien life had been predictable. She had known that Earth was a planet at conflict with itself, but the intensity of that conflict surprised her. No wonder they were so far behind Peacekeeper technology; they were too busy warring amongst themselves to advance their species. Conflicts on Earth made no sense, although John had tried to explain them to her several times. He had tried to explain Earth’s intolerance in terms she would understand—how his people hated those of different skin colors or religions, regardless of the fact that they were the same species, the same way that the Peacekeepers hated those species they considered inferior.

But more than war, John had spoken of home and family, foods and friends. He had told her of a place he used to visit as a child, off in the country, where "you had to squint to see the next house," and the grass had grown tall. She remembered the light in his eyes, the unfocused gaze of one far away from his body. John had told her that as a boy he would play a game he called "Hide and Seek," which sounded similar to a training exercise Aeryn had excelled at as a PK youth. John had spoken of how he and his sisters pretended to be lost on a different planet, and of the tree house he had built with his father, one he had tried to make "boys only." He had given up when he realized that, given Jack's long absences, he was the only member of the club, a status he'd found too lonely.

Heat burned the back of Aeryn's eyes. He had promised to show her those wonders someday. Despite all the evidence that suggested this planet was extremely far away from the Unchartered Territories, John never gave up the hope that he would return. Aeryn had noticed when he stopped saying that he wanted to go home, when it changed to finding Earth. Earth had become more of an obsession, a thing to protect rather than a safe haven. Just as she had become more then a shipmate, less of a crewman and more…more…

Frustrated, she shook her hair out of her face. Part of her had secretly hoped that after being here for a while John would remember her, make good on his promise to show her his world. They had been planet-bound for almost three monens, and she had discovered Earth bit by bit on her own, or with Chiana and the others. They had visited other countries and cultures, surrounded the entire time by guards and cameramen. They were not allowed to leave the mansion grounds without escort. It didn't seem to bother the others as much, but Aeryn wondered if maybe that was because they all knew that they wouldn't get far before someone noticed the extra eye, the tentacles, or the gray skin. She, on the other hand could blend in easily, in both appearance and behavior. John had introduced her to the English language, helped her decipher his written word until she understood the basics. She'd never stopped practicing, even after…

She stalked towards the window again. The rain was coming down hard. Cerulean eyes searched the skies, looking for something she knew wasn't there. The tears threatened again, and Aeryn rested her forehead on the glass, her breath fogging the pane. She hadn't thought it could hurt as much as it did. While she was gone, she had slowly gathered the pieces of her heart together, and although she didn't understand how, she had come to realize that hope lived on. She had figured out what she couldn't get her mind around before: why she'd gone off with one and left the other rather than staying on Moya and sorting things out with the John Crichton that lived. Almost in between breaths she had gone from thinking about John as either him and the other, to just John. While she couldn't share the things that had happened on Talyn with this John, she would continue to love him, because he had been and still was John Crichton.

"Frelling ruined my life." Aeryn whispered to the window. She didn't know what to do. The sound of the rain beat memories into her mind, memories of a Earth darker then this one, of a nauseating fear of being alone.

Feeling oddly impulsive, Aeryn unlocked the window and pushed it open. The curtains fluttered as the wind bathed the room with the unique smell of rain. Droplets of water fell on her face, and Aeryn drew a deep breath, letting the fragrance calm her. Her thoughts drifted to Zhann. She had always thought the Delvian smelled of rain.

Aeryn turned away, unable to continue with those thoughts and headed out of the room quickly, leaving the window open. She paused shortly to listen for the others. She could hear the television playing in the back of the huge house, and as she crept past that room she saw Chiana asleep on the floor surrounded by pillows. Aeryn remembered that the Nebari and Sikozu had been to yet another overseas convention and had returned late last night. Jetlag affected them the same as humans; Sikozu was probably still in her room asleep.

Staying close to the far wall, Aeryn passed though the living room, hearing D'Argo, Rygel and the Old Woman bickering in the kitchen. She slid the patio door open just enough to slip though and began scanning the yard for the ever present guards. The rain fell off the roof in sheets, providing enough cover for her to get over the fence unnoticed. Once she was sure that she wasn’t being followed, she began to relax for the first time in days. Tilting her face upwards, she let the rain pour over her, surround her like a blanket.

  


  
_

* * *

And I find it kind of funny_   
_I find it kind of sad_   
_The dreams in which I'm dying_   
_Are the best I've ever had_   
_I find it hard to tell you_   
_'Cos I find it hard to take_   
_When people run in circles_   
_It's a very, very_   
_Mad World_   
_Mad World_   



	2. Chapter 2

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_   
_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_   
_Made to feel the way that every child should_   
_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

* * *

John was settled in his dad's armchair with his feet propped on the coffee table--his favorite position. He had the morning paper in front of him and a fresh cup of java in one hand. IASA had opted to cancel his meeting due to weather delays that had forced out of state members to reschedule. His dad had decided to work from home and was currently on the phone down the hall in his office. Livvy wasn't expected until school let out after four; the weather might cancel flights, but kindergarten continued come rain or shine. John snorted softly into his coffee mug before taking a deep swallow of the rich liquid. _If I were a parent I'd probably want my kids out of the house** ESPECIALLY ** on a rainy day._

Ahhh shit. John tossed the paper down. Damn it all, he had been doing rather well this morning, hadn't needed a lakka fix yet even though it was already past eleven. A personal best.

Sighing, John patted his pockets for a bulb, trying to ignore the parade of images of Aeryn and the child she carried. _You don't know, it could be yours,_ a familiar voice in his mind whispered as he conjured visions of a blue eyed babe peering over Aeryn's pale shoulder as she bounced the baby gently. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to stop the images, and failing as he saw himself walk to mother and child, circle his arms around Aeryn from behind, drop a kiss to their child's wispy-haired head before burrowing his nose in thick dark hair spiced just for him.

"Oh man." Jolting himself out of the dream John put his coffee down and hurried upstairs. Barely stopping to shut the door, he dug though his faded IASA duffle, finally dumping the contents onto the bed. No memory pills.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Sighing, John cleared the bed off. How'd he forget to get more juice from Granny last time he'd been at the house? He flopped backwards on the bed, head hanging off the side.

_You didn't have a chance to get Gran alone, that's why you moron. _

He and Jack had been over at the mansion for dinner the previous night. Rather, they had brought dinner over after a desperate call from D'Argo who explained that Noranti had been "experimenting with food again" and that not only were they completely out of chocolate but the kitchen wallpaper would probably never be the same. Thank God for KFC. As they had been down a Pip and a Sputnik, it was a quieter meal than normal. The whole night, he had felt Aeryn watching him intently. He'd been able to function well enough, but only because of the double hit he'd snorted before they left the Crichton house.

He was beginning to wonder if Aeryn suspected something was different about him. She had been especially quiet last night, although that by itself wasn't exactly news. Something in her eyes had changed lately. When the lakka wasn't blowing though his mind, John had observed that Aeryn was carrying herself differently-she walked with greater softness, she stood back from the others more often, she spent more time alone.

_Hello? Chiana mentioned that just a week or two ago, remember? _

John rolled over, gazing out at the rain._ Shut up. I remember fine. She's been enjoying Livy's company, maybe Pip's just feeling left out._

_Yeah, riiiight._

It was worse than arguing with Harvey, fighting with the ghost of his dead twin, the man he hated for getting to love Aeryn the way he’d always wanted.

John bit the side of his thumb, thinking. He supposed he could tell one of the guard dogs outside that he wanted them to go fetch Noranti, and hope she'd figure out what he needed from her. Wouldn't have to go inside the house unprotected then. John rolled over again, reaching for the phone, his hand just closing on the receiver when it rang. Startled, John almost dropped the cordless, recovering by the end of the second ring. He glanced at the caller ID screen. **GOVT SECURE ** flashed above **UNKNOWN #, ** which meant it was either IASA, one of the private mobiles the pit bulls carried with them, or the mansion.

Hoping it wasn't the latter, John answered. "Hello, Wormhole Express- when your package absolutely, positively needs to be lost by 10 AM the next day. Were you calling for pick-up or drop-off?"  
   
"Crichton?" Chiana's voice sounded hollow though the phone.

John smiled, "Hey ya Pip! When'd you get back?"

"Umm about six arns ago--

"That's great Chi!" _Thank God for distractions…_ “How'd everything go? Was the food good?"

"Everything was alright… listen Crichton, we've got a problem over here."

_Shit._

John sat up, "What kind of a problem Chiana?"

There was pause at the other end. John could almost see Chiana shifting in her odd way. "The uh… the suits…they um, they kinda can't find Aeryn."  
_  
Double shit._

"What do you mean, they can't find Aeryn?"

"They uh, said something set off a, uh perimeter alarm this morning, but that they didn't find anyone. They send the blond guy, Donald, inside to make sure we were okay, and that's when we noticed Aeryn wasn't here."

_Oh God. _

"Put him on the phone." The agent must have been nearby, as there was a quick muffled game of pass the phone.

"Commander Crichton? Agent Lydecker speaking."

_In and out. Try not to sound too worried._

"Have you checked IASA? Maybe she's there?"

"Negative sir. No one at ground transportation has seen her, nor has she appeared at the base."

_Big huge pile of shit._

"What about the alarm this morning? Are you saying she just walked off and you didn't notice?"

_Air goes in and then out Johnny boy._

"At this point, we can't confirm that what triggered the alarm was Officer Sun, Commander. However, additional security has been alerted and we are searching the immediate area for her."

_A whole world of shit._

"I'll be right over." John hung up without waiting for an answer. He was sweating, and the hand that had been holding the phone was white-knuckled. Do not panic.

_Maybe she went for a walk…_

_In the pouring rain! Several hours ago? _

John tossed the phone down. He hurried downstairs, grabbing a jacket from the hook on the wall. Keys, keys, keys?

"Jack? Where're the keys?"

  


_

* * *

Went to school and I was very nervous_   
_No one knew me, no one knew me_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

* * *

  
For a long while Aeryn simply wandered. She knew the area around the mansion well enough to not worry about getting lost. Her boots squished as she walk through muddy puddles, not that she cared enough to notice. She didn’t mind the water; she found the constant drops cool and soothing. Blinking rain from her eyes, she realized she had strayed into a park. Brightly colored playground equipment beckoned further down the path. She had been here before, just shortly after the crew had settled into the mansion. In an attempt to quell the surrounding homeowners curiosity IASA had arranged a invitation only picnic in the park, giving the neighbors their one and only chance to gawk at the aliens. She had preferred to stick to the shaded areas then, as she had for the first three weekens on Earth. Standing in direct mid-day sunlight in Florida was uncomfortable at best.

She had watched children of various ages playing on the jungle gym, and briefly allowed herself to think of her child being one of those swinging arm over arm to the end of the bars to jump and tumble to the ground, not stopping to brush off the dirt before climbing up to repeat the game again. It had surprised her to see so many children unsupervised. When one small girl playing on the swings had fallen and torn her pants, she fully expected an angry parent to scold the child for being careless. Instead the girl’s mother had scooped her up, checked to see if she was truly hurt, then seated her back on the swing and began to push the girl back and forth, in long controlled arcs.

Aeryn ran her hands down the chain links of the swing before sitting down, mindless of the puddles. She refused to allow herself to think about what raising a child on Earth would be like. Her baby would be born among the stars, as she had been. She had no desire to remain planetside. It had been only a few solar days since her last trip up to Moya, and still she ached to fly her prowler, or even John’s bucket of dren. Flying was one of the few things she could do to distance herself from her feelings and rely on instinct. She kicked her feet off the ground, swinging slowly, enjoying the slight feeling of weightlessness.

John. Everything reminded her of him. She closed her eyes, recalling dinner last night.

John had attempted to fill the abnormal quiet with talk of the upcoming holidays, IASA’s plans for more meetings and conventions. He seemed overly animated, speaking just a little too loudly, laughing just a little too long. She’d noticed his eyes were dilated more then usual, even though she hadn’t seen him consume any intoxicants while at the mansion.

After the meal Olivia attempted to explain the finer details of the history of Thanksgiving to Rygel and Noranti while John and D’Argo discussed the next trip up to Moya. Aeryn quietly excused herself after it became apparent that John had no interest in spending time with her; his brief responses to her few attempts at conversation were more painful then if he'd just pretended she wasn‘t there. Gradually she drifted to the back of the room before exiting to the peace of the patio. The yard was dark, although she could still navigate easily; the moon was only a thin sliver that flickered from behind gossamer clouds. She sat unhappily on the edge of a pool chair, her shoulders sagging with the long sigh that tumbled from her lips. She allowed her mind a microt to drift aimlessly; vaguely noticing the tang of ocean air, the sound of the insects in the grass, a distant radio playing alien music, and although she couldn’t see any, the occasional hushed voices of the guards on duty.

A short while later Olivia stuck her head out of the kitchen door, squinting to find her. John’s sister approached, footsteps soft on the pavement. “I just wanted to tell you we’re about to head out---” Olivia stole a close glance at her, trying to read the shadowed face, “If you wanted to say goodnight.”

Aeryn stood, shaking her head, “Oh, no thank you.” She floundered slightly, “I mean, thank you for rescuing our meal and for your company. But I’d rather stay out here.”

Olivia’s brow furrowed in a familiar way, a look Aeryn had seen more then once on John when he was thinking. “Alright. Goodnight Aeryn.” The younger Crichton lightly squeezed her arm, perhaps wanting desperately to offer any comfort. “We’ll see you tomorrow?”

Aeryn nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Olivia was nearly to the door when she suddenly blurted, “Tell him--- John, that I said goodnight.”

Olivia smiled, and waved her acknowledgment before stepping into the house.

Aeryn waited, listened as Jack wished the guards goodnight and started the car. She walked around the side of the house, catching sight of John’s jacketed back as he climbed into the car. She watched as Jack backed out of the drive, the headlights briefly illuminating her as the car pulled out, accompanied by two federal vehicles.

She pushed off the ground again, restarting her gentle sway. She didn’t bother to continue the movement though, letting the swing settle slowly. Maybe she should just go back to Moya and stay there. Pilot would be glad of the company, and she could keep herself busy with matience. Maybe Crichton would be happier if she weren’t around.

She slipped a little in the mud as she stood. The rain had picked up. Overhead thunder rumbled a long low roll. She headed back towards the paved path, recalling that it lead to the waterside. Reaching a tree covered section she took advantage of the shelter and wiped at her face, pushing a few stand of hair off her brow. She continued towards the waterfront at a slow walk, the storm dancing above her.

  
__

* * *

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had_


	4. Chapter 4

John rounded a corner of the mansion and nearly collided with Chiana. “God, Pip! Give an old man a heart attack why don’t you?”

The petite girl stepped back, her grin not quite reaching her dark eyes. “You’d like that too much.”

He snorted, only slightly amused. Together they walked towards the living room. “Have they heard anything?”

Chiana shook her head, her hair swishing softly. Silently she slid an arm around his waist, leaning in to his chest. She held him loosely for a moment before squeezing him tight, “They’ll find her Crichton.” The Nebari knew better then to say “She’ll come back.”

The living room was full of suits, six in total, and several others moved throughout the house. Sikozu was talking animatedly with a brown suit in front of a laptop, Jack and D’Argo were standing by the patio door talking with Agent Lydecker. Chiana steered him into the kitchen and pushed him into a chair. Olivia set a fresh cup of coffee beside him; he didn’t move to drink it.

“What time is it?” He almost didn’t want to know at this point.

Olivia pulled a chair out and sat down, her own mug in hand. “Twenty after six. I think we managed to keep a few pieces of pizza away from Rygel, if you’re hungry.”

He shook his head, staring bleakly into his coffee.

The doorbell chimed, startling the house into motion. John was the only one who didn’t make a move for the front door. _Aeryn wouldn’t ring the bell. _ Wearily he fingered the bulb he’d been holding for the last few hours. _To take, or not to take. That is the question._

Olivia returned, cutting his debate short, “They’re expanding their search area again.” She sat down again.

He just nodded. It was a vain effort. The suits had combed the area, they were waiting now for the paperwork that would allow them entrance to the other homes in the community. But that was risky: the very last thing the suits wanted was for the ever present news crews to get wind that the government had misplaced one of the aliens. John had been out in the rain as well, had driven the streets for almost three hours before returning to the house.

“Do you think she left on her own or someone took her?” Livvy’s question hung heavy in the air.

John rolled his eyes to look at his sister, “You haven’t known her long enough. Nobody messes with Aeryn and lives.”

_Except you._

_Not. Now._

_Fine. Later then._

_Whatever._

“Why would she just leave without telling someone though?” Olivia stirred her coffee, “I thought she was aware of the security.”

“With Aeryn, you never know.” The corner of his mouth turned up, “It’s part of her charm.”

The siblings sat for a while, before Olivia broke the quiet, “She wanted me to tell you she said goodnight last night.” She put her hand on his arm, “John, I’m not blind. I’ve seen how she looks at you. Why aren‘t you two together?”

He pushed back from the table, standing up quickly, his face turning hard, “No.” A look of confusion flashed across her face and he softened slightly. “We can’t talk about that now, here.” He reached for her hand, squeezing it gently, “I’m sorry. There’s so much I can’t tell you.”

She nodded, clearly trying to hide her hurt. “Okay. Where are you going?”

John pulled the side door open, the sound of the rain increasing. “I’m going to find her.”

 

_I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad World_

* * *

__

John trudged up a small hill, blinking away raindrops that fell down his face. The storm was at its peak, tossing the waterfront into liquid chaos. He’d gone from dry to drowned in a matter of seconds. He topped the rise and stopped, catching his breath while scanning the beach, one hand shielding his eyes from the rain. _I want to let you know that it’s going on the record that this is all your fault,_ he growled to the ghost in his head.

_Excuse me? How is this my fault? I wasn’t the one who decided to snort that much last night._

_You didn’t stop me._

_Oh yeah? ‘Cause how exactly could I have done that John? I don’t get to control your body. That’s all you bud._

_Shut up._

_Make me._

Silence. He moved further down the beach.

_The fat lady is singing, it’s time to face the music._ This. Is. All. Your. Fault.

Getting his own words thrown back at him by, well, _himself_, sucked—a lot. Had the argument been in person John would have decked the guy by now.

_Alright. Care to explain how it’s my fault?_

_You had a duty to perform and you failed it miserably. We promised her that we’d take her to Earth one day, that we’d show her our wonders. And what have_ you _done since we got here? Jack shit!_

_Hey! I have been a very busy man! Remember the suits? Who’s taken care of them? Without me this could turned out exactly the way the Ancients predicted. They could all be in glass jars by now!_

_Frell the suits and the Ancients John! This is _Aeryn _we’re talking about! You’ve had dozens of chances, and yet you’re too much of a pussy to even carry on a normal conversation with her or say goodnight? No wonder she left you. Twice._

Correction. If this had been in person, John would have beaten the guy into a bloody pulp.

_You left her! You ran off with her and loved her and then you fucking died in her arms! How do I compete with that? She loved you man! Do you think I didn’t see it when she came back? Didn’t see how passionately she could love, and know that you had gotten it instead of me. You broke her, and left me with a shadow._

_You are a fool. If you’d stop taking that frelling drug you could see it. All you have to do is look at her to see how much she wants you…how much she needs you. To her, there isn’t me and you anymore, there’s only one John now. But you refuse to believe that. _

Lightning flashed, a long blade piercing the sky. This close to the water John could smell the electricity. He moved faster along the beach.

_You know why I take the lakka._

_I know what your excuse is. You’re only deluding yourself._

_How can you be sure? How do you know that the second I let my guard down he won’t grab her? We both know what he’s capable of. God if he---_

John choked, bile filling his mouth. He spat out the foul stuff and opened his mouth to the sky to wash the taste away.

_I know. But you’re not going to let that happen. Scorpius is occupied at the moment though. He can’t trace comms from the other side of the wormhole. He doesn’t know what’s happening down here._

_Goldilocks has taken an unhealthy interesting in him, she spends most of her time with him._

_Then this façade is pointless! Scorpius surely knows about her and the baby. Why keep hurting her?_

_I can convince him that all that was in the past._

_Were you always this thick? Did Mom drop you as a kid? I am only going to say this once, understand?_

_Yeah._

_Aeryn is in pain. She has been for a very long time. Some of it was my fault. Yes, I’m taking credit. But some is yours too._

He had nothing to say to that. He knew his twin was right.

_She’s fading John,_ the ghost continued. You’re _killing her slowly. I can’t rescue her, I’m gone, done, benched, outa the game. This is going to be up to _ you. _If_ you_ don’t want her,_ you _need to let her go. It’s not fair to her._ We _used to love her,_ I _loved her, but if _ you _don’t anymore,_ you _owe it to her to end it quickly. _

_I don’t know if I can survive loosing her again._

_Then there’s your answer._

_How’d you get so smart?_

_I died. You learn a lot when you die._

_So why’d you come back here?_

_Her. And the fact that I can’t truly move on while part of me is still alive._

_Will you leave at some point? ‘Cause, no offence, but I don’t want to share her anymore._

_I’ve thought about that actually, I think once you sort your shit out, I’ll sort of fade into you. We weren’t supposed to be split._ ‘Equal and original,’_ remember?_

_Good You talk too much._

_Right back at ya bud._

&lt;!--Session data--&gt;


	5. Chapter 5

The air was cooler now, the wind blowing stronger. Thick gray clouds churned overhead, lightning illuminating them every hundred microts or so. A strand of hair got caught in her eye and she winced, raindrops falling off her lashes. She glanced around, abruptly realizing the time of day. “Frell.” she muttered as she started back toward the path. The beach was dark, and she made her way slowly, continuing to scold herself for staying out so late. Chiana and D’Argo would fuss at her, as would the guards, even though there was the possibility that they might have failed to notice her disappearance. So far the human guards hadn’t impressed her. They felt more like decoration then actual security.

She thrust her hands into the pockets of her sodden denim pants. Since it was this dark already it must be well past evening meal. Which meant that in all likelihood the Crichton family would be at the mansion. She bitterly wondered if John still cared enough about her to wonder where she was.

She continued to allow herself the pleasure of not thinking as she walked back to the mansion, sticking to covered areas out of habit more than for shelter from the rain. Skirting the outer perimeter of the mansion’s grounds, she noticed an increased number of vehicles parked around the building and the additional agents on patrol. The government clearly cared that she was absent.

Fluidly slipping into Peacekeeper stealth mode, Aeryn easily maneuvered around the guards, the noise from the storm covering her footsteps. She glanced over her shoulder before climbing the low fence into the yard. With minimal effort and a lawn chair, she had easy access to the upstairs balcony. The sliding door was mercifully unlocked. Leaving her boots outside, Aeryn tiptoed into the mansion.

  


* * *

  
John closed the cell phone with more force then necessary, and started back towards the house at a fast clip. He’d spoken briefly to his father, who informed him that no, Aeryn hadn’t been located but the storm was picking up and he should head back. He rubbed his temple in a fruitless attempt to dull his worry. This was bad.

John took the path from the beach up to the mansion, tripping over rocks and debris the storm had tossed on shore. The mansion was lit like a beacon, light from the windows shining through the rain. Movement from the balcony caught his eye. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear raindrops from his vision, stumbling across the yard. He reached the patio in time to see a dark haired figure step into the house, and slide the door closed. Aeryn.

John yanked the door open hard enough to make the hinges rattle, bursting into the living room. D’Argo had his qualta blade out and at the ready before John’s eyes adjusted to the indoor lighting, the agents that were carrying weapons had theirs drawn a few seconds later. Rygel yelped and scattered his bowl of popcorn over most of the couch. Everyone in the room started at him, as he dripped water on the carpet faster than Niagara Falls. Olivia rushed him, draping a large beach towel over his shoulders. John mumbled, “Sorry,” he mumbled, as he pushed through the crowd and took the stairs two at a time.

“What the yotz what that about?” Rygel harrumphed.

Chiana tilted her head towards the Luxan as they both shrugged and said, “He’s Crichton.”


	6. Chapter 6

John had cleared the first corner when he realized he didn’t know which room was Aeryn’s. He glanced at the sliding doors he’d seen from outside. While the hall was dim, he could still see the dark wet spot beside the door and the series of wet footprints that lead to the last room in the hall. He followed them to the door, and turned the handle quickly.

The air was cold and the room smelled damp, as soggy curtains dripped water onto a large puddle on the floor. The room was empty.

John flicked the light switch at the same moment a shirtless Aeryn strode out of the adjourning bathroom. Her eyes went wide, her hand went to her thigh, finding only wet denim instead of her pulse pistol.

“Frell! What are you doing?”

Relief poured over him. He took a few steps closer, “God Aeryn! Where the hell have you been?”

She regained her composure quickly, although her fingers were still curled by her leg, unsatisfied without her weapon. “I went out.”

“You went out?” John repeated, shaking his head.

She nodded once. “For a walk.”

“It’s a fucking monsoon outside and you decided to talk a walk?” his voice rose, “Do you have any idea how dangerous tropical---” Aeryn had crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly reminding him that she was clad in only a black bra and jeans. He was near enough to her to see the tiny shivers run down her arms.

“Jesus… come here.” He pulled the towel off his shoulders and gently draped it over her, pulling it tight. She was so close, just one little step and she’d be tucked under his chin. Her long hair was soaked as water streamed down her brow, her cheek. One hand still on her shoulder, he wiped the water from her face with the pad of his thumb.

She felt stiff and cold under his touch, her eyes downcast. He should have stepped back but the words spilled out first, “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

Aeryn blinked up at him, feeling the barest hint of color return to her cheeks. “You cared?”

“Of course I cared! Me and half of IASA have been looking for you since noon.”

He was warm. And so very close to her. Closer than he’d been in a long time. Scarcely daring to hope, she closed the space between them, resting her head lightly against his shoulder.

He pressed his cheek against her forehead, surrendering to her. He looped his arms around her back, fingers toying with the edge of the towel. For a long moment, they just stood together, savoring the contact.  
     
Aeryn wrinkled her nose, “You’re wet.”

John chuckled softly, “Yeah, I went for a walk.” He stepped back, meeting her eyes for the first time in what seemed like years. She returned his gaze, uncertain what she would find.

He sighed, “We’re really frelled up, aren’t we?” He couldn’t tell if it was a raindrop or a teardrop that fell down her cheek. It didn’t really matter.

“Yes.”

He backed towards the door. “We should go. There are some guys downstairs who’ll need to talk to you, once you’re dry.”

He saw her shoulders slump, saw the shimmer in her eyes dim.

_Careful John. She’s fragile. _

“I, ah, can make some coffee first. Sneak it past the suits, if you’d rather wait and explain things tomorrow.” He offered her a small smile.

The faintest hint of a smile brushed her lips, “That would be nice, John.”

  
__

* * *

_Mad World  
Mad World  
Mad World  
Mad World  
At large in your world  
Mad World_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sound Falling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76097) by [LadyCallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie)




End file.
